


Невинный или порочный, очевидец или мертвец

by Zabriskie_Point



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: — Понимаешь, Ричи, или кто ты сейчас, тебя от поимки спасает только то, что ты официально мёртв, а я — самый скучный участник группы, — Шон встаёт рядом, стараясь не смотреть в глаза и будто бы специально отводя взгляд.





	Невинный или порочный, очевидец или мертвец

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Innocent or vicious, eyewitness or corpse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555478) by [AssassinatedBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatedBeauty/pseuds/AssassinatedBeauty)



> Упоминаемая в тексте книга полностью придумана автором фика. В названии использована отсылка к песне Manic Street Preachers "Of Walking Abortion".

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщает Шон. Совершенно спокойно. Точно так он сказал “привет” чуть раньше.

— Я знаю, — следует ответ. Шон морщится.

— Понимаешь, Ричи, или кто ты сейчас, тебя от поимки спасает только то, что ты официально мёртв, а я — самый скучный участник группы, — Шон встаёт рядом, стараясь не смотреть в глаза и будто бы специально отводя взгляд. — Ты знал, кому сообщить, что живёшь в монастыре. Даже удивительно, почему тебя не искали здесь. А может, неудивительно? Многие думали и думают, как ты где-нибудь в Таиланде, Индии познаёшь дзен, просветляешься. Или на Гоа с хиппи косячки куришь, идиллия. А ты спокойно поживаешь монахом в Шотландии, в бенедиктинском монастыре, чётки перебираешь. Немножко сюрреалистично: Ричи Джеймс Эдвардс живёт мирной жизнью монаха в аббатстве Пласкарден, где его никто никогда не искал, — Шон, наконец, внимательно смотрит на него, попутно вытирая со лба успевший растаять снег.

— Искали, — отвечает он.

Шон едва заметно кривит рот на левую сторону.

— Но ты спрятался. А потом они почитали устав ордена бенедиктинцев и поняли: это некрасиво и “Ричи бы никогда”, — скорее фыркает, чем отвечает тот и ненадолго замолкает. Собеседник Шона тоже молчит. Что он может сказать?

— У твоего отца рак, — внезапно говорит Шон. — Эдвардс, или кто ты есть… Я тебя ненавижу. Я каждую встречу это говорю и буду говорить. Ты понимаешь, что сделал со всеми нами? Публике на нас плевать, публика тебя оплакивает, бедненький красивый мальчик, как же так, пропал, не вынес... О тебе опять книжку написали. Какая-то козявка из тех, с кем ты спал. Кто-то интервью ограничивался, а эта — аж книгу настрочила, молодец какая. Что она там накалякала, как думаешь? Все твои шрамы описала может? Или то, что вы с ней творили в койке и сколько раз? Красота, рок-н-ролл… Эффектный наверняка, правильный. Вот её и считают истиной. Фанаты. Книжку. Уайр вот почитал... Пожелал авторице сдохнуть, как всегда, — Шон сводит губы в тонкую линию. — А такую писанину считают правдой. Ах, страдания, романтика. Настоящий рок. А правду знаю только я, — Шон прикрывает глаза и, переведя дух, продолжает. — Ты правильно выбрал меня. Я никому не говорил и не скажу. Даже твоему отцу. Так будет лучше для всех. Вот только… — Шон снова замолкает и отсутствующим взглядом смотрит на чётки в его руках.

— Что? — спрашивает Шона собеседник, когда пауза становится слишком тягостной.

— Забавно, если лучшие служители культа в самом деле те, кто не верит в бога, — выдаёт Шон, кажется, совершенно невпопад. — Ты всегда был умным, и тебе сейчас по статусу положено в апокрифической литературе разбираться, так ведь? Скажи, если я вдруг напишу книжонку от имени какой-нибудь Бетти, как ты живёшь в аббатстве Пласкарден, это будет предательством или апокрифом к книжечкам о тебе, а? — и Шон, наконец, смотрит собеседнику в глаза, пристально и испытующе.

— Я сам себе апокриф, — резко отвечает тот. По лицу Шона становится понятно, что он, наконец, видит человека, которого хорошо знал; он видит Ричи, пусть и постаревшего на двадцать лет, а не монаха, бесстрастно перебирающего чётки. Вряд ли Шону нравится это зрелище, но Ричи понимает, что ничего уже не изменить. — Сам себе создаю биографию, которую никто не признает, уж слишком она… — он сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони. И больше ничего не говорит, но точно знает, что Шон всё понял.

Шон не отвечает. А потом, обронив разве что слова прощания, уходит.

В следующий раз Шон приезжает для того, чтобы сказать, что отец Ричи Эдвардса умер.


End file.
